


Once Upon a Time Traveler

by faliceplease



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Time Travel, it's kind of an alternate reality where season 4b hasn't happened, killian and emma's future daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Fic set somewhere in season 4*</p><p>When a strange teenager turns up in storybrooke, Emma finds herself drawn to the young blonde, it’s up to Emma to figure out how to save this girl from her mysterious condition and figure out what it all means for her and Killian’s future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp, a chilled breeze haunted the air of Storybrooke's streets and Emma was all rugged up from her head to her toes, reluctantly on her toes behalf. It wasn't her idea to wear woollen socks, but her mother had crafted them for her, and who was she to reject a gift from Snow White?  
Henry was spending the day with David, so Emma was treating herself, or themselves to a private breakfast at Granny's. They both knew the privacy was going to last all of three seconds, but either way they were willing to try.

In a way they were both new to romance, their previous suitors had both passed away, leaving the pair of them to start over. To learn to love again in a new way, with each other. Both raised in different worlds and different times, but both head over heels in love with each other (Even though only one liked to admit it)  
Killian's good hand was linked with hers. Fingers entwined just like the romances she had seen in movies. It was nice, she admitted that to herself more than twice this particular morning. She couldn't help the smile that peaked out every so often. It was a small reflection of the way she was feeling, the way he made her feel.  
"Mornin'" a familiar face greeted them just as they were to wander through the entryway of the diner.

"Morning" she smiled back at them, she almost let her face fall as she felt the loss of warmth from Killian's hand leave her own.  
He was only being a gentleman, having only one hand of course, he couldn't fetch the door and hold onto her at the same time.  
"After you m'love." He flashed her one of his charming smiles, stepping away so she could wander through.  
"Thanks.." She mumbled shyly, hoping that nobody was watching the pair of them. The thought of having the eyes of the whole town fall upon her was enough for her to start wishing another portal would swallow the two of them up, whisking them away from the town and into their own private bliss, a place where they could be alone and have nobody noticing.

"Nobody is looking" she jumped, not knowing how close her boyfriend was approximated to her during her little fantasy.  
"I didn't say they were." She frowned, acting as though she had no idea what he was talking about.  
A chuckle, he shook his head knowingly.  
"Best we get a table then?" He mused, raising his hook in the general direction of the empty booths.  
She almost giggled at the sight. His hand was back in hers, so it was the best indicator he had, despite it's best efforts of pointing, the curve of the metal was a little off course.  
"We could try the one on the end?" She suggested, tugging on his hand. The end booth was furtherest away from Robin and Regina, she had been in admirably avoiding the two of them since her great time warped rescue fiasco a few weeks ago. Even though they seemed to be back on track, she wasn't willing to take any more chances.  
The room was buzzing, the sounds of spoons clunking, murmurs and chatter amongst the hum of the coffee machine. Emma had become accustomed to those sounds, but Killian was still getting used to the scores of this world.  
"It's funny isn't it?" She breathed, once they had scooted into their seats.  
"What is that?" He asked her.  
They were sitting across from one another, soaking in the view in front of them.  
"If Henry hadn't of found me, we would have never met."  
He broke into a lazy smirk, running his thumb over her fingers.  
"Aye, but he was always going to find you. It was the way it was meant to happen."  
She looked down at their hands, a short smile pressed against her lips as she thought about it. She would like to think deep down that things like love were predetermined, but it wasn't easy for her to think that way. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything, even now. After travelling through time, dating a pirate, and finding out her parents were Snow White and Prince bloody Charming.  
"It doesn't matter, we are here and now right? No point thinking about alternate paths." She decided, looking up to meet his eye for the first time since they'd sat down.  
"Aye, that we are." Killian agreed, caressing her thumb with his own.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt but this was sent over for you." Ruby interrupted, placing an apple down in front of Emma.  
The blonde looked up at her, "uh thank you" she said quickly, not knowing what to make of the odd sentiment.  
Killian watched as Emma picked up the fruit, turning it over to reveal the rotted out bottom, Emma looked up, across the room only to find one person looking straight at her, Regina.

"Of course" she muttered to herself. She may no longer be in Regina's dog house, but by the look of things Regina hadn't forgiven her completely, not yet anyway.  
She rose to her feet, walking straight over to the queen herself, the apple was slammed down so hard that it crumpled weakly against the laminate table.  
"Look, I know that what happened between us must have been hard for you, but you know I didn't do it on purpose!" She cried a little too loudly, everyone was starting to stare.  
"Maybe not, but there's no reason why I have to forgive you." Regina smirked, ignoring Robin's pleas for her to just leave it.  
"I'll give you one reason." Emma bellowed. "Henry." She quipped, noticing the change on the older woman's face.  
"There is nothing stopping me from keeping him from you, but I haven't done that Regina and you know that if I wanted to, I could. He's hated you before and I know he's capable of doing it again." She knew it was a low blow but the desperation was prominent.

Regina's lips pressed together until they turned white. She knew that Emma wasn't one for empty threats, at least not where Henry was concerned.  
"Fine." Regina snapped, "Just know, I may not be seeking revenge, but there is nothing forcing me to like you."  
"Glad that's settled then." Emma nodded, swinging around to the opposite direction. She walked back to her table, ignoring the mumblings of everyone around her.  
She was just about to mutter something to her boyfriend when she noticed a figure outside her window, watching the pair. A girl, couldn't be much older than her own son she assumed. "Killian..." She whispered, but he had already followed her gaze.  
"Do we know her?" He asked, just as the young girl turned and ran away.  
"I'm beginning to think somehow we do."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was thrilled to be spending some alone time with his grandpa, the past few months had been a mess, between all the dramas his mother had been taking care of, and the constant attention his new born uncle had demanded from everyone, he had been feeling a bit left out. Before now, he was the baby of the group and although he loved his uncle to pieces. It was good to finally have David to himself, like the memories in his head.  
A Frisbee in hand, Henry walked a faster pace than David, determination fuelling his steps. His mother has told him to take it easy, reminding him of how little sleep David must have been having lately.

It's nice playing with someone who has two hands" Henry joked as the pair of them threw the Frisbee back and forward.  
David shook his head half way, chuckling to himself as he put one foot behind him, thrusting the disc into the air.  
"Other than that he's a good guy right?" He asked Henry, who shrugged jumping up to catch this frisbee that hurdles towards him, his shirt lunged up in the process, the cold air hitting his bare skin and causing him to shiver.  
"Yeah, I guess" Henry shrugged, jumping up to toss the Frisbee. David caught it with one hand, holding it still as he wanted to talk to Henry some more.  
"You don't like him anymore?" He asked, catching his breath.  
"I like him, I really do. It's just my mom. I've never seen her like this before." He explained with a small sincere smile. "She's all girly, and shy and it's weird."  
David laughed, he knew what Henry meant. He had noticed it too. Ever since things had started to calm down it was like Emma had let her guard down a little, especially when Hook was around her. She would hum while making breakfast, sing in the shower and declare how much she loved her family members. It was almost scary how different she was being, totally uncharacteristically un-Emma.

"She's in love, it will pass. Soon she'll be the mother you know and love. You'll see." He promised, spreading his legs apart and tossing the you through them. He was trying to impress his grandson but unfortunately the plastic disc fell straight to the ground, laying in the damp grass. "I thought it was going to warm up a bit." Henry complained, rubbing his hands up and down his shivering arms. David grabbed the Frisbee, and walked over to Henry quickly.  
"Maybe we should head indoors, don't want you catching a chill out here." He suggested, placing a hand on Henry's back.  
"Yeah okay" Henry nodded, walking back towards the car they'd come in.

A mess of blonde hair met the corner of Henry's eye. He turned in a flash, he hadn't seen the girl before, and she didn't look much older than he was. He was intrigued, almost mesmerised, who was she? And why hadn’t they seen her before? It didn’t make any sense. He knew everyone in Storybrooke didn’t he? He thought he did. Henry tapped David’s arm, pointing over to the girl who was running off between the trees, she was dressed head to toe in black, it might have been leather but Henry wasn’t so sure. She was too far away to get a proper glimpse. “Grandpa, do we know who she is?” He asked, pointing over at her before she disappeared completely. David squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view, he only saw her for a few seconds until she was completely out of their sights. “I have no idea.” He admitted, ushering Henry back to their car. He mightn’t know who she was, but he was going to find out. If history taught him anything, surprises weren’t always a good thing.  
\----

“So she was running away? From what?” Emma asked her father back at the apartment. Henry and David had quickly filled her in on what they’d seen down at the park. She hadn’t yet mentioned her encounter with Regina that morning, and she was starting to think maybe it was a conversation best left for later. “Yeah, she was fast too. The only thing we did get a good look at was her hair.” He told her, taking a seat beside his wife who was in the middle of nursing his new born bundle of joy. “Let me guess, blonde hair?” She asked, looking over toward Killian, who was thinking the same thing she was. They had been doing a lot of that lately.  
“You know her?” Henry asked, stepping out of his boots, kicking them towards the front door. Emma gave him a disapproving look, if he had been any other kid he would have probably rolled his eyes at her, but he wasn’t and he didn’t.  
“No, I saw her though, this morning through a window.”  
Killian nodded his head, “We cannot recall who she may be.”

“Maybe we should go and look for her, she could be...lost.” She was going to say dangerous, everyone looked at her confused by her new maternal instinct; she had been like that for days, always wanting to help people, insisting on making sure everyone was alright. Especially Henry, and he would never say it aloud, but he was most definitely getting sick of all the attention. She was smothering him, it just so wasn’t her.  
“I’ll come with you.” David offered, reaching for his jacket. Killian was already at the door, he knew the drill. When Emma wanted to do something, she would stop at nothing to get her own way, it was one of the things he loved about her.

“Thanks Dad” She smiled, walking out of the apartment, leading the two men behind her. They walked down the stairs, the two men sharing a knowing glance behind her back, this was so typically Emma, rushing off into the cold to discover whatever was out there. Unknown to both men, their trains of thought weren’t too far from each others. They were both thinking of how well she would fit in back home, it was no secret that she could take care of herself.  
“Right, so we’ll start in the park okay? David, you can show us where you last saw her.” She instructed the pair of them, taking her keys to the driver’s side of her car.  
There was no sight of her in the park, Emma looked high and low, she looked in trees and behind bushes, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was sure the girl couldn’t have gotten too far, Storybrooke wasn’t too big of a place, and maybe some of the other residence had seen her. She didn’t know why, but she just had to find this girl. Either she was dangerous and they needed to figure that out, or she was lost and confused and they had to find out where she came from and why she was here. Either one, Emma needed to figure it out and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has been reading this so far!

The constant ringing of a telephone blared through the apartment, it was 2 am. The household was fast asleep, but not Emma. She wanted to ignore the sounds of the home line but she couldn't. It was too loud, and too freaking annoying. Killian groaned, as the bed dipped from her movements. She tried to make as less noise, with as little movements as possible as she tip toes toward the kitchen.  
"Hello?" She yawned into the receiver, using the back of her hand to shield her mouth.  
"Emma, I think you're going to want to come down here." Dr Whale's voice was firm, and somewhat serious, and no matter how tired she felt, now there was no way she could go back to bed.  
"I'll be right there."  
Killian yelped as the light flooded their bedroom, he shielded his eyes with his right arm, rising to a sitting position as he watched her scramble for her coat and her boots.  
"Where are you off to at this time of the evening?" He questioned, rolling out of bed himself.  
She threw him a sweat shirt, not saying a word before sitting down on the bed side arm chair. Killian still had no idea what was going on, all he could do was slip the shirt on over his head and hope he didn't look too ridiculous. It wasn't exactly his usual attire.  
Once her boots were laced, Killian could hardly keep up with her, she was racing down the stairs and straight into her car, not even caring if he was following or not as it seemed.  
Lucky enough, he was safely in the passenger side before she had a chance to speed off.  
She turned to face him, with a small chuckle, a smirk plastered across her face.  
"What?" He asked, still half asleep, pulling the arms of the sweatshirt down over his wrists, he felt lost without his jacket. It was almost as if he was bare.  
"You look nice." Was all she said, before putting her foot down.  
"Where the bloody hell are we going? It's the middle of the goddamn night" He muttered, not heard over the sounds of the engine.  
\--

"Emma" Dr Whale met them outside the hospital entrance, Killain walked slowly behind the pair as they were welcomed to the warm heated building.  
"There had been an admittance, a patient we haven't seen before. A young girl. Blonde Hair.."  
"Blue eyes, about yay big?" Killian interrupted, holding his hand out to express the girl's height.  
The good doctor nodded, opening the chart he held in his hand. "She's unconscious, but stable." He told them, nearing the end of the hallway.  
"What happened to her?" Emma asked, stopping in front of the girl's door which Dr Whale was just inches from opening.  
"Ruby found her, unconscious in the park, we ran some scans but couldn't find anything that stood out, but her skin is burning up."  
"We looked in the park, just a few hours ago" Emma spoke, mainly to herself. Trying to figure out why she hadn't found her. Where had she been? Had anyone seen her?  
Who was she? Was the biggest question of them all.  
The door squeaked as it was pushed open, Killian and Emma walked through together, watching the young girl lay ever so still. She looked almost peaceful as if she was just resting.  
"If anything changes, call out for me." dr whale instructed as he left the three of them alone.  
"Who are you?" Emma whispered to her, reaching over to touch her hand. He had been right, her skin was on fire.  
"Whoever she is, she seems to be waking up."

Eyes were flickering, murmurs sounded it was as if she was trying to speak, but couldn't. Her eyes were going wild trying to open until eventually they did.  
Killian was sitting down beside the bed, and Emma stood up beside of him.  
The unknown girl looked up at the pair, trying to speak, but she was too weak.  
"I'll get you some water." Emma told her, rushing off to find it.  
Killian looked up into the girls eyes, her bright, beautiful, tired eyes. She looked familiar, but at the same time he didn't think he had ever seen such a face before.  
Emma interrupted his thoughts as she barged back in with a plastic cup, filled with water to the brim.  
She assisted the young woman, holding it steady so she could take a sip or two.  
"M-m-my head" she croaked, holding onto her skull. Emma placed the cup down on the table, pressing the nurses button.  
"You'll be okay, they'll give you something for that." She told her, squeezing her hand protectively.  
Killian was staying back, it's not that he didn't want to trust the young girl who laid in front of them, withering in pain. He just knew the odds and possibilities, almost every new figure in their lives had turned out to be unfriendly, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of welcoming harm into Emma's way again.  
Emma stood out of the way, letting them do their job, she still had no idea who this patient was, not even her name. But for some reason, she knew this girl needed her help.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did we get a name?" Snow asked as the family all sat together in the waiting room. Charming was rocking a sleeping baby Neal in his arms, while Emma tapped her boot against the metal legs of the chair beside her.  
"Well due to the lass being in a great deal of pain, we thought it be best to wait until she wasn't." Killian answered, tapping his hook against Emma's knee to stop her from fidgeting.

Emma looked up at him, unaware that she had even been making a sound.  
"She'll be alright love" he whispered, trying to settle her down, Emma smiled gently, looking down at her feet for a second.  
"I'm going to go and check on out patient." She decided out loud, rising to her feet and marching herself out of the room, until the sounds of her boots were too faint to hear.  
Killian ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his tired eyes, he had been sitting in that waiting room for most of the night, as well as the conjoining morning. It had been a long and tiring experience. He wondered if that's what it would be like if he ever had the pleasure of becoming a father.  
"You're awake?" Emma said softly as she neared the doorway of the patients room. The girl was barely there, her eyes were open but it was as if she was still asleep.  
"I think so. Unless this is a dream." The teen joked, trying to sit up. Her head was still recovering, shooting pains running through her whole body, but she didn't make a sound.  
"Hey, maybe you shouldn't move just yet." Emma suggested, rushing to her side, dragging over a chair with the toe of her boot.  
"It's just my head is killing me, it's never hurt this much before."

"You've had this problem before? What did you do those other times?"  
"No, I mean I did get headaches but they didn't last that long. Just the usual ache, nothing too serious. It's just, this time it's like nothing I've ever felt before."  
"Have you been tested? I mean you might have something serious, have you ever had a head trauma before? A car accident? Fallen off a horse?"  
The girl laughed. "Where I come from, cars are less common than you could imagine. And as for falling from a horse? My family wouldn't allow such a thing, it's kind of our thing. We're all naturally good riders. Except my mother, she is still a bit uneasy being up so high on something she can't control. That's her thing right? Being in control."  
It warmed Emma's heart at how fondly the girl spoke of her family, it was a relief knowing that the girl laying beside her wasn't an orphan, or a runaway like she had first suspected. Perhaps she wasn't like her after all.

"Where are your family now? They're probably looking for you. I could try and contact them for you.." Emma started off.  
"No. You can't, well you could try but I'm afraid they're a bit far away to be contacted." The girl said anxiously.  
"It's no problem, a phone call is the least I could do. Just to let them know that you're okay."  
"You don't understand." The girl said in a time that Emma hadn't heard in a while, desperation.  
"Look kid, I'm a parent. I know if my kid was in some hospital on the other side of the country I would be worried sick and would want someone to call me."  
"They're not on the other side of the country. They're not from this realm." She blurted out, closing her eyes hoping that she hadn't made a big mistake. She didn't add what would make all the difference. She didn't include the last part of that sentence. 'Or time'  
"Where are you from?" Confusion washed over Emma's face. She was confused, how the heck did this kid go between realms if the likes of Regina could no longer do so? She was just a kid!  
"The Enchanted Forest."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I travelled from the future."


	5. Chapter 5

Doors swung open without being touched, nurses, doctors and visitors all stood clear, waiting until it was okay to move once more. The atmosphere of the entire hospital changed. The mood, the lighting, it all had an eerie feel to it.  
With good reason however, the sounds of heels echoed through the halls as Regina Mills walked her way through the building, looking for the new so called "time traveller" she didn't buy it, which was why instead of blowing off Emma's reach out for help. She had come to inspect for herself.  
"Move" she yelled menacingly at those who got in her way, she meant business and that unfortunately also meant that she wasn't in the mood to be nice, to anyone.  
"Why am I finding it so hard to believe that a sixteen year old girl who clearly has terrible dress sense, could have the capability of travelling through realms, not to mention through time?" She asked as soon as she had found the room, occupied by the two blondes who apparently both had more in common than their looks, the ability to interfere with her life.

"Because you're Regina, you never believe anything anyone does unless you're capable of doing the same. You haven't changed a bit you know." The girl said cheekily, Emma was impressed, this girl wasn't afraid of Regina, the evil queen. Maybe the future wasn't so bad after all.  
"What do you know about me?" Regina snapped, magically dragging a chair in front of herself.  
"You use magic to intimidate people, especially people you've never met. But you've forgotten that I already know you. Quite well actually. Let's just say that you won't always be this hostile towards me. You and I share a bond in the future."

Regina's upper lip trembled. She didn't like having the lower hand, she didn't like it at all. "What is your name?" She asked as menacingly as she could muster.  
"Giselle." She replied sweetly, looking over at Emma to see her reaction. Emma was frowning to herself, racking her brain searching to see if she knew that name from somewhere.  
"And Giselle, surely you must know the risks of telling us all of this, changing the future and all"  
"I know the risks, but I'm not changing anything. This happens every single time. I always come here in every time line. No matter how many changes I make, we were always going to meet before we met."

"How is this even possible? I've been into the past, and I changed things" Emma said out loud, she didn't know if she was asking herself or asking Regina.  
"She's from the future, who knows what kind of magic they've learnt by then." Regina answered, looking over at Giselle, still unsure of everything.  
"It's like nothing you could ever imagine, you're going to love it." Giselle assured Regina. "At least you did when I left you."  
"How do you know me so well? I'm not your mother or something unfortunate like that am I?" The Queen retorted, her pride was too far in the way for her to speak any other way.  
"It's not like we share any resemblances now is it?"

 

"Now that you mention it, you do remind me of someone."  
Giselle stiffened, she didn't want Regina to be the one to piece anything together.  
Regina laughed, looking over at Emma who was confused which seemed to be a reoccurring theme lately.  
"What?" She asked, looking between the other two in the room.  
"You're not serious?" Regina asked, laughing to herself as if this was the most amusing thing in the world. "I must say, I am surprised I didn't think of it as sooner."  
A knock at the open door interrupted for only a second, as soon as Regina caught sight of who it was she started laughing once more, this time harder. It was a new side of Regina that Emma had never seen, in fact she didn't think anyone had seen that side, at least not in years.  
"Am I interrupting?" Killian asked, clearly missing the joke, but he judged by the look on Emma's face that he wasn't the only one out of the loop.  
"Oh come on!" Regina rolled her eyes. "That blonde hair, the unflattering eye make up, you can't be serious"  
Giselle looked over at Killian, their eyes meeting for the first time. They stared at each other for a moment, Killian had no idea what he was feeling but he was definitely feeling something.

 

"Hi Dad." She said softly, she sounded like a little field mouse, scared of being stomped on.  
"Dad?" Killian and Emma both yelled at the same time, they didn't mean to be so loud, but the announcement was sudden, unexpected for both of them it seemed.  
"My parents are Emma Swan and Killian Jones" the girl clarified since they were both clearly not understanding her.  
"You're the only future kid i have right?" Emma wanted to make sure.  
Giselle nodded, laughing. "Yes, there's only me, and Henry."  
"Henry" Emma repeated feeling as if her world just got ripped upside down, she was so busy feeling the changes that she completely missed the giant smile that filled her boyfriend's face. He had just become a father instantly, and he surprisingly couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian handed over the pen toward his future daughter. She smiled grabbing the eye liner from him. "I feel naked without it" she confessed, colouring in the outside of her eyes. She didn't even use a mirror, yet it looked perfect.  
She handed it back to the man she knew quite well in the future. "You know some day we will be the best if friends" she told him with a warm, welcoming smile.  
"Is that so?" He asked with a grin, pulling a chair up beside the hospital bed. "Glad to hear that"  
"Yeah, Mo-Emma hates it, we team up against her."  
"You know what is peculiar? You talk like someone from this world rather than like folk from the enchanted forest."  
"Blame your wife for that" she laughed before realising what she was saying. "I really should stop talking about the future shouldn't i?"  
"Time travel, you say you do it quite a bit?" He asked.  
"A bit too much if I am honest, the worst part is all these headaches." She complained, laying back down against the pile of pillows that stood tall upon the top of the bed.  
"If it's making a toll on your health, why do you continue with it love?"  
"It's not that simple, I can't just give it up. It's apart of who I am. Sometimes I can't control it, it's magic."  
"Magic" he repeated, beginning to hate that word.  
"There is one thing I don't like about it."  
"What's that?"  
"There's no surprises left, I've already seen my future." She sighed, sadly.  
"In a way so have I." He smiled, looking over at his daughter, a vision of both himself and the woman he loved. She looked like a perfect combination of the two of them.  
The pair of them smiled at each other, Killian held onto her hand gently, he had only just met this girl, but for some reason he was already beginning to feel like he had cared for her for a very long time.  
Giselle broke the moment, wincing from pain, her hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets as she cried out, Killian rose to his feet, rushing to find a nurse for help, his daughter's screams echoed in the halls.  
Nurses ran in to her aid, but they couldn't silence her, she was withering in pain, a pain that they were going to get to the bottom of sooner rather than later.  
"Is she alright?" Killain asked over and over, until he was pushed out of the room completely. "Will somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with her!" He yelled, banging his hand against the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian looked through the blinds, an image of a pale, frail body of a teenage girl lay limp upon the hospital bed. Tubes attached in all kinds of places, an ache in his chest was making it hard for him to breathe. He knew that if this fragile girl, a physical representation of his love for Emma. If she died in that very bed, in this very time. He knew that she would never exist again. Not only would it destroy him, he knew it would kill his one true love in the harshest way known to man. She would never look at him the same way, knowing that if they got too close, that she would lose someone else. She wouldn't want to be with him knowing that he was the person who would give her this beautiful little girl only for her to be taken away from her over again. He would lose Emma forever.  
He stood there, spying. There was nothing else he could do. Nurses came and nurses went, checking her vitals, watching her blood pressure. All of this machinery was still relatively new to his life, he didn't want to get in the way. Even if his feet could move he didn't think he would want to.  
"Killian." A soft whisper came from behind him, he turned his head slightly, catching a strain of golden hair in the corner of his watering eye.  
A touch, a gently place hand upon his shoulder. It was warm, her hands often were. He didn't speak, leaning back into her touch as much as he could without losing his balance.  
"The doctors," she started, sighing heavily, probably to hold back any signs of emotion. "They're saying she's stable. We just have to wait for her to wake up on her own." She informed, stepping into the gap between him and the door.  
"I'm hoping we still get a chance to get to know her." He said softly, eyeing her swiftly.  
"We will." Emma assured him, smiling sincerely.  
It was the second time he had seen her smile, right there in that same corridor. He remembered that day fondly. The birth of the prince, she was happy seeing her brother for the first time, they all were. Babies seemed to being joy, that's what he's learnt living among people in a way he hadn't done so in a long time. Living on a ship tended to contain slightly different experiences.  
"My parents brought food, if you're interested?" She asked, breaking away from their small physical contact.  
Mary Margaret along with David, Henry and baby Neal were all entertaining themselves in the waiting room. Henry was focused on his game boy, and David had soon given up trying to converse with the teenager and moved on to entertaining his son.  
Mary Margaret laughed at David's attempt of baby chatter. "What is daddy saying to you?" She cooed, tickling Neal's tiny toes.  
"We're just chatting" David defended, "he loves it when we have our chats." He said proudly.  
"Grandpa, nobody loves it when you do that." Henry teased, ducking away with a harmless snicker.  
"I'll have you know that, your uncle is perfectly fine with how I talk."  
"You baby talking my brother again?" Emma interrupted, she had just walked in, having convinced Killian to finally take a break from Giselle watch.  
"How's she's doing?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter, Emma took a seat, Killian sat down beside her silently. He was still worried sick, and frankly he was frustrated that nobody seemed to be doing a bloody damn thing to help his only daughter.  
"She's doing okay" Emma nodded, not having much else to say.  
"It's kind of weird how she's my little sister but she's older than me." Henry said loudly, speaking to himself mostly but his words hung in the air all the same.  
\--  
"What do you mean you can't fix her?" Regina demanded. The queen had stormed into the nurses station demanding answers. "This is a hospital, that's your job" she spat icily.  
"We are doing all we can, her heart rate is normal, her Brian activity is positive. We just can't wake her."  
"Can't or won't?" She snapped, knocking over paperwork. The documents splattered across the room, the nurses all looked between each other. They were scared, and who wouldn't be? the queen wasn't exactly known for being understanding.  
"Take me to Whale." She demanded, grabbing a whimpering nurse by the arm and pushing her trembling body into the hallway.  
They walked down the hallway at a fast pace, one might assume it was because they were in a hurry, but it was probably more to do with the fearful nurse wanting to get as far away from Regina as fast as possible.  
As soon as Regina had spotted the familiar doctor, she slammed the door behind her, locking her personal tour guide out into the hallway, she took this opportunity to run as fast as she could, straight past the charming family and out of the building.  
"What was that all about?" Mary Margaret questioned but nobody had an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Giselle's life in the enchanted forest had always been great, she could have anything she ever wanted with her grandparents being royalty. There was one thing missing however, and her being the daughter of a private probably had everything to do with it. She was forever longing for adventures even as a small child, she was always trekking far away, on adventures of her own. Her mother would worry, and her father would assure her that no daughter of his would ever come out second best in a fight, and that she knew the forest like the back of her hand. He never worried, but he was the only one. It was too often for Regina's liking, when Emma would ask her to cast a locator spell just to see if her little girl was alright.

The very first time Giselle learnt to time travel, nobody believed her. She had an over active imagination, and time travel was not common. They all condescended the seven year old, "oh sweetie, I'm sure you did." They would say, but Giselle knew their words said one thing, but their eyes told a different story.  
She would go from time zone to time zone, never speaking to anyone, just blending in. Even as a seven year old she was a master of being hidden, having a pirate, a bandit, and a robber for relatives.

She didn't care if nobody believed her, she was happy travelling on her own. She didn't need anyone to believe her. It was her adventures, not theirs.  
She became a master over the years. Travelling to times that she would think of, instead of just ending up wherever the magic would take her. She traveled to the future, and watched herself fall in love, she travelled to the past and watched her family arrive back in Storybrooke.  
When Giselle was fourteen years old, it was then that she felt as though she needed proof. She wanted her family to believe her. So she had a plan, she traveled one day in advance, it was there she had her knife, scrawled a message into all the apples. She traveled back in time, back to present day, where during dinner, she broke her knife, giving it to her father to fix. Killian had attached it to his boot, promising to take a look at it when he could. She offered to help her family with dessert, taking an apple from her jacket, and watching her family scream as she took a bite. "It's not a real apple." She laughed, showing them the flesh of her bite. A spell she had been working on, turning peaches into apples, a master of disguise at work. She liked to think.

"Where did you get that?" Her brother Henry asked her from across the room. Giselle smiled at her older sibling, tapping her nose.  
"I've been working on some magic of my own." She told him, excusing herself to her room.  
The next morning Giselle awoke to the loud chatter in another room of the castle, she could hear voices, her parents, maybe even her grandparents? She grabbed her coat and wandered out to investigate.  
"Maybe she woke up early and decided to trick us?" Charming suggested, taking one of the fruits into his grasp.  
"I have her knife." Killian pointed out, removing the object from his boot.  
"She could have another?" Snow asked.

"No, she knows the rules, she can only have weapons if we know about them." Emma shook her head.  
"She's a teenager Emma, they don't always follow the rules." Snow said sweetly, lightly rubbing Emma's arm.  
"Why don't you just do this?" Regina laughed, using her magic to display a vision of what happened. The five adults stood there watching the scene that played out in front of them, a Giselle wearing yesterday's clothes had literally appeared out of thin air, the girl had stopped the fruit man, and looked through his apples, she had carved her message into the fruits before turning them into peaches, she ran back into a mess of trees to stop herself from being seen, and with that she had disappeared again.  
"This doesn't mean that she travelled through time, she could have just worn the same clothes." Emma tried to justify it. There was no way she was going to believe that her daughter could travel through time, nobody could do that so freely, nobody could do that without consequences.  
"Her clothes." Snow repeated before it hit her. "Her clothes were sent out to be washed, they're not here. She can't have, could she?"  
"I did." Giselle spoke, startling the adults in the room, even Regina.

"I wanted you to finally believe me," she told them, pacing the room slowly.  
"It's not that we don't want to believe you, it's just that we didn't think it was possible." Snow told her granddaughter.  
Giselle nodded, before disappearing, she was gone for a few minutes, before reappearing in a slightly different spot in the room, in her hands she held a rattle. One from a very long time ago. Her grandparents eyes changed, Snow moved quickly, taking the rattle into her hand her face changing completely, her emotions were clearly affected by this somewhat small action.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked her parents in confusion.  
"This was yours, we lost it the night you were born. I thought I would never see it again." She had tears in her eyes, and her husband grabbed onto her.  
"Do you believe me now?" the girl asked her family.  
"I do." Killian told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was searching high and low, looking through spells and potions, she didn’t know exactly what she was looking for, but she knew that she needed to find it. Her anger was prominent. She wanted answers; she needed to find a way to save this girl, for Henry, if no one else.   
Books flew off the shelves and flicked through pages on their own, she was going through spell after spell but nothing stood out to her. She threw a pile of books at the wall, and knocked over a table. This was challenging her in a way that she wasn’t used to. She knew that she wasn’t the most powerful sorceress in the land anymore.  
That girl, Emma’s daughter of all people! Could bend space and time? Without spells? That concept was foreign to her. What made Emma and that pirate special enough to conceive a child with that kind of power?   
It wasn’t fair at all. They were nothing compared to her right?   
“Mom?” Henry called from outside the door. Regina smiled, walking over and opening it for him.  
“Henry, what are you doing here?” She asked cheerfully.  
Henry shrugged, “Everyone is at the hospital, but I didn’t really feel like hanging around there.”   
“Your sister will be fine.” Regina promised, “I’m working on it.”  
Henry smiled, “Really?”   
She nodded, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “Now how about we go for a milkshake?”   
Henry nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Killian was back at the apartment, he had just taken a shower and was having some alone time. Emma was still at the hospital, even though there was nothing she could do. He had no idea what any of them could do either.   
All he knew was the way he felt when he found out that he was a father, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had a daughter? With Emma? He just couldn’t get that through to his head. It was like a dream, and now that he knew what his future held, it only made him more determined to make Emma the happiest lass in the whole universe, across all realms. He knew that this meant they would be together for a long time and it made him more than happy, if there was such a thing.   
He was in the middle of dressing himself when the phone rang, Emma had been teaching him about the gadgets on this realm, and he pushed the green button, holding the gadget to his ear. “Ah, hello?”  
Emma was on the other line, “Killian, she’s gone.” She told him with a shaky voice. “She disappeared right in front of our eyes. She just vanished into thin air!”   
Killian dropped the phone and ran outside, he kept moving until he was rushing through the doors of the hospital. “Emma?” he called out, running down the halls.  
“Hook.” She called back, rushing toward him. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him, her head against his beating chest. He wrapped one arm around her protectively.   
Mary Margaret watched from the other side of the hall, her husband stood beside her, she rested her head against his chest. “She just experienced what we did.” She voiced what her and her husband had both been feeling.   
“We needed each other, and now she needs him.” David watched his daughter melting into the arms of the notorious pirate, any other father would have rushed over there in a fit of rage, but David knew how much that man loved his daughter. He had told him so in the Enchanted Forest.   
Emma pulled back, she looked up at Killian’s face and saw the worry in his eyes. “We need to think back to everything she has said to us. She told me that sometimes her thoughts trigger where she ends up.”   
Killian nodded, mulling over Emma’s idea. “She was talking about her future, and how she has no surprises left. Maybe she went somewhere into her future.”  
“We need to go and find Regina.” Emma told him, rushing away without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina was with Henry at Grannies, they were laughing and really enjoying themselves. Emma watched from the window, she didn't want to interrupt, she didn't want to upset Regina yet again. She had been skating on thin ice the past few weeks, but now? She really needed her help. She didn't like to admit that, but as much as she wanted to help her daughter, she didn't know how. She didn't even know if Regina did either. She was stuck, and it was hard for her to admit that. Killian was already at the door, he was standing there waiting for her, Emma sighed walking into the building and heading straight over to Regina and her their son.  
"Hey." She smiled tenderly, she ran a hand through Henry's hair softly, any other teenage boy would have told his mother off but Henry didn't mind too much.  
Regina looked up at Emma and pressed her lips together.  
"Giselle is missing." Killian told her since Emma wouldn't.  
"What do you mean missing?" Regina asked him, frowning.  
"She vanished into thin air, we assume that means time travel." Emma explained, she let go of Henry and crossed her arms, she was stressed, she had a piece of her vanish before her very eyes. She hardly even knew the kid but before she could she had disappeared right in front of her.  
Regina grabbed her coat and rose to her feet, Henry stood up too. "Where are you going?" He asked, disappointed that their good time was ending so quickly.  
"I have to go talk to Mr Gold." She told Henry, leaning over to kiss his forehead.  
"Can't I come with you?" He asked, Regina thought about it, looking over at Emma's worried face. She looked back at Henry and nodded her head.  
"Maybe he'll be nicer with his grandson in the room." She guessed, making her way past Emma and her pirate lover.  
"What are you doing?" Emma asked her, following them.  
Regina didn't bother turning around as she answered. "You went back in time, you changed everything. Rumple's the one who'll know what to do."  
Rumple was sorting through all kinds of belongings in his store, his beautiful bride Belle was sitting at the counter reading, he smiled to himself, how did he become so lucky? This woman was all he could have ever wished for and there she sat, biting her lip as she fell captivated by the words on the page.  
Of course Regina would be the one to disturb the peace he was feeling.  
“What d o you think you’re doing here?” Rumple asked her, standing in her way. He didn’t want any trouble, especially not from her.   
“Emma’s daughter, the time traveller, she’s lost somewhere on the time line.” Regina filled him in.   
Rumple frowned, “What daughter?” He asked, looking over at Emma who wore wide eyes.   
“She’s from the future, she travelled back here. It was taking a turn on her health. That’s how we found her, passed out in the park. It’s killing her.”  
Rumple looked at Killian and back at Emma, “Is it his?” He asked, feeling a pang in his heart. Henry might have been her first born, but he wouldn’t be the love child of the couple who were in the book. His own son Neal might have been many things, but Rumple still didn’t love the idea of Killian being the replacement not after all that had happened, but he knew what Neal would have wanted, he would have wanted him to help for Emma’s sake, for Henry’s.  
“I’ll see what I can do, I can’t guarantee that I’ll find the solution.” He warned, taking a book from the shelf, Belle had since walked over, wanting to know what was happening.   
“You have a daughter?” She asked Emma with a smile filled with awe. Emma nodded, still in disbelief.   
Killian walked over to Rumple, he knew their history was messy and their present was shaky, but he also knew that Rumple would help Emma, even if it was to keep Neal from turning over in his grave.   
“When Emma and I went back in time, did that change everything?” He asked, Rumple looked over at him and frowned. “Of course it did.” He answered with hostility.   
Killian nodded, “Was it our fault that she could do all of this?”   
“It wasn’t your fault that you jumped time in the first place.”  
Killian still looked unconvinced, Rumple sighed. “I mightn’t be the greatest parent in the world, but there is little you could have done to change what’s happening now.” He said almost sympathetically.   
Belle was gushing over Emma, her excitement over the Blonde having a daughter was enough for Regina to gag from. She stalked over to Rumple to demand what he had discovered, only to stop once hearing the conversation between the two men.   
“My guesses are that she’s gone back to the last place she thought about, so unless you know where that is, and you’ve found another way of travelling through time. You’ve lost her.”  
Regina watched the worrisome look on Killian’s face, she knew that look. She had seen it many times before, in the mirror. He was a parent who had lost his child. She knew how that felt, every time Henry said he hated her, or when he chose Emma over her all those times. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a child and there he was, showing weakness in front of them all. The stupid pirate had already fallen for her, his daughter had already made him fall in love with her, his child. He already cared so much about someone he shouldn’t have officially met for years to come. It was stupid, but not unreasonable. She understood it completely.  
“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, spotting the pirate’s face. Killian looked at her and she saw the brokenness in his eyes, that’s when she knew that was going on, she knew it too well.   
“No” She shook her head, turning to Rumple. “You’re going to search every single one of these books and you’re going to find a way!” She cried, “Because if you don’t, you’re never going near my son again.”  
Henry knew better than to show his anger, he was sick of his mom using him as a bargaining tool to get what she wanted, but this time he understood where she was coming from, despite how badly he wanted to yell at her and remind her that he was her son, not a tool. He could see how much she was hurting, he could feel it.   
Rumple looked over at Henry, the very last thing he had left of his own son and his face fell. He opened another book without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma sat down on the bed beside of her son, she shook him lightly, “Henry, it’s time to wake up.” She told him. According to her mother, he had been asleep since lunch time. “Come on, kid. It’s dinner time, wake up.” She whispered, lightly shaking him.  
She turned around to her dad after a few minutes of unsuccessful shakes. David decided it was his turn, he tried to wake his grandson without any luck.  
“Why was he sleeping during the day?” Emma asked, still shaking him gently.  
David sighed, “He told your mother that Giselle had come to him in a dream, he wanted to help you, to bring her back for you. He thought that if he went to sleep. She would tell him how he could help.”  
“And he hasn’t woken up?” She asked to confirm the situation.   
“Not yet, I mean he might still be dreaming. Who knows?”  
Emma leaned over to check Henry’s pulse, it was racing. She was relieved that he still had one, at the same time scared that something might have been wrong. She grabbed her phone from inside her jacket pocket and dialled Regina, she knew that Regina would want to know what’s going on, and would be even more determined to help.   
“How long has he been like this?” Regina asked David when she had arrived, she held onto her son’s hand, sitting beside him. He was shaking, as if he was cold but the room was toasty warm.   
“Is he sick?” Emma asked, trying to work it out.”  
“This is not illness, this is magic.” Regina corrected her.   
“Magic? What kind of magic?”   
“The future kind.”   
“So what, is he stuck?” Emma demanded to know.   
“My guess is that he’s with her, or his mind is. I just don’t know how they did it.”  
“It doesn’t matter how they did it, all that matters is getting them both back here.”  
“You do realise that even if we save this girl, she doesn’t belong her. She belongs in the Enchanted Forest with her parents.”  
Emma knew that by parents, Regina meant the other parents. Her and Killian in the future, but she couldn’t help the stab she felt in her chest from Regina called them the parents instead of her right now.   
“Henry is going to be okay right?” She asked, “We’re going to bring him back.”   
Regina nodded. “Even if we have to sacrifice you to do it.”   
“You would get too much pleasure out of that.” Emma muttered.

Giselle walked straight up to the castle gates, she had Henry in tow. The guards hardly took notice of him as they opened the brass gates for the princess. She thanked them, rushing inside with her big brother. “You live here?” He asked in awe as he looked around the giant kingdom buildings. She nodded, “Eh, it’s not bad.” She shrugged it off.   
“If I lived here, I would never get sick of it.” He declared.  
“You got that right.” She smiled, grabbing hold of his hand, they walked together across the bridge and over to the front doors, Giselle waved at the new set of guards as they neared, “This is my brother.” She told them, but they didn’t speak back. She giggled, “They always keep a straight face. It’s so much fun.” Henry couldn’t help but compare it to Buckingham back in his world.  
“Mom!” Giselle called out once the doors had shut behind them, Henry was still amazed by the location, staring at paintings on the walls, portraits of himself were among the artworks that hung over the many walls of the palace.  
Emma stuck her head out from the top of the grand staircase, her eyes popped out of her head as she started to run down the many stairs. Henry had never seen his mother this way, a gown that she had to pull up in order to move so fast without tripping, her hair upon her head like the princesses he had seen in the story book, Henry almost didn’t recognise him.  
“Henry!” She gushed, running to meet him. “How are you here?” She asked, kissing his forehead.  
“I don’t really know.” He answered truthfully.   
“When can I meet the adult me?” He asked his mother, she dropped her arms and stepped away from him.   
“Excuse me?” Emma asked, a frown landing on her face.  
“You know, the Henry that lives in this time.” He explained, Emma looked at her daughter and folded her arms across her chest.  
“You didn’t tell your brother.” She accused, Giselle held her hands up in defence.  
“I didn’t want him to leave before he got here.” She whined, knowing that her mother was upset with her.  
“What? What happened to me? Am I dead?”  
Emma shook her head, “You’re not dead Henry, Regina wouldn’t allow that to happen.” She chuckled.  
“Then where am I?”  
“The future you, or rather, the present Henry, he’s running his own kingdom now.” She told him.   
Henry frowned, “Is it far?” He really wanted to meet himself, no matter how strange that sounded.  
“No, not far.” She sounded unsure.  
“Well can I meet him?”


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sat down on the bed beside of her son, she shook him lightly, “Henry, it’s time to wake up.” She told him. According to her mother, he had been asleep since lunch time. “Come on, kid. It’s dinner time, wake up.” She whispered, lightly shaking him.

She turned around to her dad after a few minutes of unsuccessful shakes. David decided it was his turn, he tried to wake his grandson without any luck.

“Why was he sleeping during the day?” Emma asked, still shaking him gently.

David sighed, “He told your mother that Giselle had come to him in a dream, he wanted to help you, to bring her back for you. He thought that if he went to sleep. She would tell him how he could help.”

“And he hasn’t woken up?” She asked to confirm the situation. 

“Not yet, I mean he might still be dreaming. Who knows?”

Emma leaned over to check Henry’s pulse, it was racing. She was relieved that he still had one, at the same time scared that something might have been wrong. She grabbed her phone from inside her jacket pocket and dialled Regina, she knew that Regina would want to know what’s going on, and would be even more determined to help. 

“How long has he been like this?” Regina asked David when she had arrived, she held onto her son’s hand, sitting beside him. He was shaking, as if he was cold but the room was toasty warm. 

“Is he sick?” Emma asked, trying to work it out.”

“This is not illness, this is magic.” Regina corrected her. 

“Magic? What kind of magic?” 

“The future kind.” 

“So what, is he stuck?” Emma demanded to know. 

“My guess is that he’s with her, or his mind is. I just don’t know how they did it.”

“It doesn’t matter how they did it, all that matters is getting them both back here.”

“You do realise that even if we save this girl, she doesn’t belong here. She belongs in the Enchanted Forest with her parents.”

Emma knew that by parents, Regina meant the other parents. Her and Killian in the future, but she couldn’t help the stab she felt in her chest from Regina called them the parents instead of her right now. 

“Henry is going to be okay right?” She asked, “We’re going to bring him back.”   
Regina nodded. “Even if we have to sacrifice you to do it.”   
“You would get too much pleasure out of that.” Emma muttered.

Giselle walked straight up to the castle gates, she had Henry in tow. The guards hardly took notice of him as they opened the brass gates for the princess. She thanked them, rushing inside with her big brother. “You live here?” He asked in awe as he looked around the giant kingdom buildings. She nodded, “Eh, it’s not bad.” She shrugged it off. 

“If I lived here, I would never get sick of it.” He declared.

“You got that right.” She smiled, grabbing hold of his hand, they walked together across the bridge and over to the front doors, Giselle waved at the new set of guards as they neared, “This is my brother.” She told them, but they didn’t speak back. She giggled, “They always keep a straight face. It’s so much fun.” Henry couldn’t help but compare it to Buckingham back in his world.

“Mom!” Giselle called out once the doors had shut behind them, Henry was still amazed by the location, staring at paintings on the walls, portraits of himself were among the artworks that hung over the many walls of the palace.

Emma stuck her head out from the top of the grand staircase, her eyes popped out of her head as she started to run down the many stairs. Henry had never seen his mother this way, a gown that she had to pull up in order to move so fast without tripping, her hair upon her head like the princesses he had seen in the story book, Henry almost didn’t recognise him.

“Henry!” She gushed, running to meet him. “How are you here?” She asked, kissing his forehead.

“I don’t really know.” He answered truthfully. 

“When can I meet the adult me?” He asked his mother, she dropped her arms and stepped away from him. 

“Excuse me?” Emma asked, a frown landing on her face.

“You know, the Henry that lives in this time.” He explained, Emma looked at her daughter and folded her arms across her chest.

“You didn’t tell your brother.” She accused, Giselle held her hands up in defense.

“I didn’t want him to leave before he got here.” She whined, knowing that her mother was upset with her.

“What? What happened to me? Am I dead?”

Emma shook her head, “You’re not dead Henry, Regina wouldn’t allow that to happen.” She chuckled.

“Then where am I?”

“The future you, or rather, the present Henry, he’s running his own kingdom now.” She told him. 

Henry frowned, “Is it far?” He really wanted to meet himself, no matter how strange that sounded.

“No, not far.” She sounded unsure.

“Well can I meet him?”


	13. Chapter 13

Rumple sat down beside his grandson’s bed, he watched the boy sleeping wondering what kind of spell he must have been under. Henry looked so peaceful, and it was a comfort to him knowing the boy was not in pain. He had rushed over straight away upon hearing the news, Henry was in a slumber? He hadn’t heard of such a thing since Aurora, and even then this didn’t seem to be the same deal.

“Who’s done this to you?” He asked the boy, still lost in the world of dreams. He knew that he was going to do whatever it took to make sure this boy survived.   
Henry however was in no distress at all, he awoke in a giant bed, in a giant room in a giant castle. His mother, Emma, walked in to greet him as he opened his eyes. “How’d you sleep kid?” She asked handing him over his breakfast. 

He yawned, “I slept great, this bed is amazing.” He mused, sliding the tray over his lap.   
“This is your room.” She told him with a sad smile. Henry still hadn’t come up with a reason as to why everyone had that same look in their eyes when they mentioned the future him. 

“I’m a lucky guy.” He smiled, digging into his breakfast.  
“It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you this hungry.” Emma laughed.   
“It must be weird seeing me here, it’s weird seeing you here for me.”   
She nodded, “It’s a little weird, but I’m definitely not complaining.”  
“So, where’s Killian? You’re still together right?”   
“Oh honey, of course we are.”   
“Then where is he?”   
“He should be back this evening, you’ll see him.” She promised, “But I should go, I’ve got a lot to do today kid.   
“I’ll see you later mom.”   
“Giselle will be more than happy to show you around, I’ll see you at dinner. Your grandparents are looking forward to it.”

Henry watched his mother as she closed the door behind her. This was so surreal, he felt for sure that he was dreaming.   
He nearly jumped out of his skin when Giselle appeared right in front of his eyes. “How did you do that?” He screamed, she only giggled, stealing one of his strawberries.   
“So, I have an idea of what we can do today.” She said mischievously.   
“Oh yeah, what’s that?”   
“We’re going to visit another kingdom.”   
“In this realm?” He asked feeling slightly worried.   
“Yes Henry, in this realm.” She rolled her eyes.   
“Which kingdom is it?” He asked, feeling the nerves swell inside of him.  
“The Swan Kingdom.”   
“Swan as in Emma Swan?” He asked but Giselle shook her head.  
“Swan as in wait and see.”


End file.
